Artemis Fowl: Reincarnation
by ArtemisXHolly159
Summary: Artemis and Holly admit their love for each other, but they won't be around for long with Turnball Root and Opal Koboi hunting them down. Artemis and Holly have to face Love, Sacrifice, and Betrayal. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Artemis Fowl and other characters. Rated M for probable later chapters. A/H. Maybe character death, if I feel evil.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl Ch.1-What To Do

Artemis sat alone in his study, trying to find something to help him remember who he was. He looked on his laptop and found two files labeled "Artemis" and "Butler". He chose the one with his name and it led to a pre-recorded video. The Artemis in the video sat in a leather chair with one leg crossed over the other.

He began,"Artemis if you're watching this its either because you've been mind-wiped by the People, or some other incident has caused you to lose your memory. I am here to help you remember your past adventures and encounters with the fairy people."

Artemis was a little bit skeptical, 'Fairy People' Artemis thought to himself. The video seemed ridiculous, but it didn't feel completely dumb either. It felt...right...its difficult to explain the feeling. He watched the kidnapping, the goblin revolution, Russia, Opal Koboi, Holly kissing him back in time, and how he had saved all of mankind from Opal's black magic. He had to talk to Holly about this. He always thought Holly and Foaly were just a people who liked fairy, elves kind of things. He really didn't believe they were an elf and a centaur. He picked up his webcam, pushed a button, and said in to the webcam,"Foaly, I need to talk to Holly immediately."

Holly was in her office, feeling sad because her best friend didn't remember who she was. Foaly called her on her communicator and told her to report to his office. She didn't like being bossed around by Foaly, but she was too sad to argue, and so she went into his office. Foaly sat there, smiling an enormous grin.

Holly looked at him with a confused face as she asked,"What do you want?"

Foaly, still smiling his huge grin, answered," Artemis needs to talk to you."

Holly stood there unsure of what to do. She hadn't seen the Mud boy since the incident, and really didn't want to go up there, but she decided to go anyways, besides she had nothing better to do. She arrived at Fowl Manor around mid-night because there had been a lot of debate as to if she was allowed to go up there, because of the incident. She knocked on the giant double-doors of Fowl Manor. Artemis answered and allowed her in. He led her into his study and showed her the video.

When it ended, he asked,"Did this really happen?"

Holly sat there, hoping that he would remember. "Yes," came Holly's reply. "You really kissed me," Artemis asked, shocked. "Yes," Holly answered, as a blush spread across her face.

She stood up, "like this," she said and kissed him again.

As she broke off the kiss, Artemis started remembering all of his adventures with Holly as if the actual kiss was bringing back his memories.

He walked over to her and took a knee. He looked deep in her eyes and said,"I remember now," and with that he kissed her again.

Holly, on the outside, was happy, but on the inside, she was a bit skeptical. She convinced Artemis to go underground, so Foaly could make sure. When they arrived underground, he hooked Artemis up to many devices, and equipment to 'make sure'. Foaly ran some diagnostics on Artemis's brain and found that he was, in fact, telling the truth. He had gotten his memory back.

Holly and Artemis caught up over the next 3 weeks, remembering their past adventures. One day, Artemis wasn't acting like himself. He figured his hormones were "returning to work," in his little 15 year old body. Artemis couldn't help but think how pretty Holly had gotten. At first, he caught himself thinking about her every now and then, but now it was every minute of every day. He wondered how she would react if he told her. After a lot of thinking, he decided he was going to tell her how he felt the very next time he saw her. He was thinking of what to say to her, when he heard a knock at the door.

He walked out of his room and saw Butler walking over to the door. "Butler, you go rest, I'll answer it, old friend." Butler smiled at Artemis, and walked back into the living room, where he was watching TV.

Artemis descended the stairs and reached the doors just as he heard another knock. He opened the door to find Holly standing there, wanting to see her favorite Mud boy. She smiled as Artemis let her pass.

They walked in his study, and before Artemis could say anything, Holly said, eagerly "I Love You, Artemis."

Artemis stood there, shocked, but also a little relieved he didn't have to make this harder on himself.

Artemis replied," Holly...I Love You Too."

A blush spread across both of their faces, but still Holly smiled and jumped into Artemis's arms and kissed him. It would have been a sweet moment hadn't Holly's communicator rang and Foaly's face popped up before either one of them could make a move.

"OH COME ON! GET A ROOM YOU TWO," came the centaur's whiny.

Holly pulled away and glared at the centaur," What is it now, Foaly"

By this time Artemis had gently set Holly down. " Turnball broke out of prison, and you guys are on his hit list!"

Holly and Artemis looked completely stunned. They had barely enough time to admit their love for each other and now they were being hunted by one of the people's most dangerous criminals. As if it wasn't enough that they couldn't be together because of the inter-species relationships rule.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis Fowl Ch.2

Artemis and Holly were in the shuttle, on their way to Haven still thinking about what they had said to each other back on the surface. They hadn't said a word to each other since they had gotten on the shuttle.

Once they went to Foaly's tech ops booth, Holly was the first to speak since the stuttle ride. "How did he escape," Holly asked, not really surprised that Turnball Root, one of Haven's most dangerous criminals, had broken out of prison...AGAIN!

" He did the almost the same thing Opal did, but without the black magic," Foaly stated, motioning to the computer screen where it was showing a video of the escape.

Artemis, talking for the first time too, said," What do you mean we're on his 'hit list'?"

Foaly, looking a bit worried, said," well he's after Holly. If he gets her, he will use her to get you, and considering what I saw you two doing on the surface, won't be that hard."

Both Artemis and Holly gazed at the floor, feeling a bit embarrased.

"True," Artemis muttered under his breath.

Foaly said," you guys need to find him, I think he may be hiding out in that tunnel Mulch dug under house a few months back."

Artemis and Holly looked at each other before reluctantly agreeing for fear they might die. The mail elf (or whatever delivers the mail in Haven) came and delivered a note to both Artemis and Holly, Holly's read," I'm coming for you, and don't think about calling for your little _boyfriend_, Artemis because by that time he will be DEAD! See you soon, Captain Whore."

Holly stood there gaping at the letter in complete astonishment. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Artemis, but the thing in that letter that irritated her the most was the fact that Opal called her Artemis her _boyfriend_.

Artemis's read," Artemis I'm coming for the things most important to you. First, your family, Then, your wealth, Last but not least, I'm coming for your precious little _girlfriend_, Holly. You'll stay away if you know its good for you...not to mention Holly's life."

They both stood there gaping at their letters. They exchanged letters and read each others. Holly blushed at the part that said "_precious little girlfriend_" but Artemis didn't seem to notice. Artemis read Holly's and blanched.

" Holly, you can't go find him."

Holly, holding back tears said," I have to Artemis, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Holly couldn't keep in her tears and they spilled out. Artemis walked over to her and embraced her tiny, racking body. Artemis wanted to cry as well, but didn't let the tears come out.

Artemis finally said," Holly, I love you too much to let you go in there and possibly get killed. _I_ need to do this." Artemis then kissed Holly on the forehead and walked towards the shuttle. Holly ran after him and jumped in the shuttle just seconds before it took off.

She looked at Artemis, who was a little mad she hadn't listened, walked over and grabbed his hand and said," We do this together."

She smiled at Artemis as if to say 'everything is going to be alright'. He couldn't stay mad at her so he smiled back and they sat down and got ready for the long ride back to Dublin.

Under Fowl Manor, Turnball was listening to the entire conversation between the two elves and two humans. Turnball had a plan to destroy Artemis mentally and emotionally (You guys probably already know though) and then destroy him physically. He called his team which included Ark Sool, not really a surpise though, Opal Koboi who wasn't really dead, and a new person who wanted to destroy Artemis for destroying _her_ life's work, Minerva Paradizo. Though she didn't want him dead...To be honest she kinda liked him. They were discussing their plan, but they needed a couple things to complete their "expierment". They would stop at nothing to destroy Artemis Fowl. Everyone, except Minerva, wanted to kill Artemis. Minerva knew of thier real intentions, so she devised another plan to help Artemis so he doesn't get killed. Holly, on the other hand, she didn't care if she lived or died. If fact she was hoping that she died so Artemis and her could finally be together.

**Sorry if this is so short. I just need finish this chapter because I'm going on vacation and I leave tomorrow, I have a lot of things to do. Enjoy the story please comment and review this, advice is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis Fowl ch.3

When Holly and Artemis arrived at Fowl Manor, Butler and Juliet were in the kitchen. They pair walked into Artemis's study, never even giving a glance at the Butlers'. Butler waited awhile before walking into the room. He entered and Artemis and Holly didn't even look in his direction.

"Are you guys okay?" Butler asked,letting the worry show in his voice. They stayed silent for awhile.

"Fine, Butler." It was Artemis who spoke. "Were just really stressed about this whole thing. If I go then it most likely I'm going to die, but if Holly goes..." His voice trailed off, not even wanting to finish the sentence. They spent hours in the dark room, the only light illumanating from his laptop screen.

Artemis and Holly were on the floor, Holly in Artemis's lap, thinking of way to take down Opal without losing each other. Every so often one of them would suggest an idea, while the other gave their opinion on what they thought of it.

"We could ask to be put in the WPP(Witness Protection Program)" Holly offered.

"If we do that, they could come and kidnap my family, then use them to lure me out" Artemis said, clearly perturbed by the thought of that.

Butler walked in and set down the tray that held their dinner. Butler had been trying to devise a plan as well to help Artemis and Holly, especially Holly. Butler knew they had feelings for each other, but couldn't understand why they wouldn't tell each other. Butler had no idea that they had alerady admitted their love and that's why they had spent hours trying come up with a plan to destroy Opal and her team without any casualties. Butler sat there thinking in the gym, while he did his daily workout. He would run 15 laps around the manor and then go inside to hit the dummy. After his laps, he went into the gym and began hitting the dummy, while at the same time, trying to come up with a plan. He thought for half an hour while hitting the dummy. He then lost his patience and hit the dummy so hard it flew to the corner of the room. He walked over to pick it up when he saw a hidden door behind the punching bags. He walked out of the gym to tell Artemis.

"Artemis, do you know about the door behind the punching bags in the gym" Butler said. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, so tight you could see his rippling abs, with black basketball shorts and a pair of black socks. He was still sweating when he came in.

Artemis looked up at his bodygaurd, still sitting on the floor and said "Of course I do, it's my secret room, where I hide my important research and other stuff" Artemis stated plainly. Then he thought of something. He hurriedly walked out of the room into the gym.

He waited for Holly and Butler at the entrance of the secret room. When they walked in the gym, Artemis said "I have some old LEP gear down there. Maybe there's something we could use". They walked down the stairs together. When they reached the bottom, they were surprised to find Turnball and some of his most trusted men.

"Well Artemis Fowl, it seems you put your entire family, friends, and _girlfriend_ at risk" Turnball said, clearly emphasizing the last part. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you and her suffer together". Turnball then turned away from the group and went near the hole they had just entered from. "Kill them all" he said as he jumped into the hole.

Artemis, Holly, and Butler jumped for cover. Holly took out her Neutrino 5000 and began firing at the Turnball's men. When the head of Turnball's team came close enough Butler charged at him. Butler managed to knock away, but not before the elf stabbed him in the abdomen. He stumbled back to Artemis and Holly, not completely noticing the deep inscision. Artemis sat there trying to come up with a plan to buy them some time, Holly was laying down covering fire and anyone who got near the trio was squashed by Butler.

"Holly, did Foaly come up with something to freeze time or something" Artemis said, hoping there was something to help him.

"Yes, but we need a computer" Holly said, as she shot off three rounds.

Artemis took a laptop from the desk they were hiding behind and opened up the computer. He gave the laptop to Holly and she gave him the Neutrino 5000. Now, it was Artemis who was firing and Holly who was on the computer. Artemis popped up and fired at two elves, both were hit in the chest and fell to the ground. Artemis was landing shots on a 1 to 3 ratio. He hit 1 elf one time every 3 shots. He then moved over to the desk on the opposite side of the stairs.

"Artemis, what's the approval password on your laptop!" Holly yelled.

Artemis mentally slapped himslef for not remebering he had an approval password for every electronic he owned. Artemis never answered Holly's question and Holly was beginning to get impatient.

"Artemis, tell me the password!" She yelled once again.

Artemis sighed. "It's your name" Artemis yelled back, obviously a little embarrased.

For a moment, it seemed like everyone stopped to look at him. Artemis was so flushed with embarrasment, he popped up and fired at an elf who was staring in his direction. Then everything was exactly how it was before. All that was heard was Neutrino fire until a loud bang was heard. One of Turnball's men had a human weapon. Artemis moved back to where he was at Holly's side. He saw her type her name and a window popped up with the text reading 'approval password accepted'. Holly tapped a few more keys and jus as she activated the time freeze, a bullet whizzed by her cheek. It wasn't close enough to seriously maim her, but it left a scratch on her left cheek. The elf that fired the weapon was on Holly's left, behind a pillar. Artemis saw the bullet scratch Holly's cheek. The bullet was heading straight for Artemis, but the time freeze took effect and stopped the bullet inches away from his heart. Holly stood up and set the computer down on the desk, flustered with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, ARTEMIS" Holly screamed at the teenager. "HOW DID THEY FIND YOUR SO CALLED 'SECRET ROOM'!" She yelled again. Artemis tried to calm her down, but there's nothing worse the a woman's scorn. Artemis would have tried again, but he didn't feel safe. He felt so...exposed.

The group walked back up the stairs to avoid another ambush. Artemis was thinking about how they knew exactly where his secret room was located. Then he thought of something,and flung the door to his secret room open once more, still clutching the Neutrino Holly had given him, and walked downstairs. He walked around the room looking for something very imparticular. After awhile he found it, a softnose laser, Opal's design, used during the goblin revolution. He studied it for awhile and then he found it. Under the trigger mechanism, was a tracker. It was then he realized that this plan had been forming longer than he thought. Artemis was very cautious and checked everyone to make sure they weren't implanted with another tracker. First, he checked Holly, similar to a pat down. He started from the top and slowly worked his way down to thighs, pausing slightly to admire her perfectly toned rear, and then to her ankles and back up again. He did the same with Butler, who thought it was weird he wasn't the one performing the pat downs. Butler seemed clean, but something felt out of place. It was then that Juliet came down to check on them.

"Dom, are you okay, you're bleeding from your stomach" Juliet asked him.

It was then, at that moment, that Butler and the group found out that he had gotten stabbed. Artemis walked over to him and studied his wound for awhile, suddenly curious as to how he hadn't noticed the deep gash. He finally came up with a conclusion.

"They've implanted a tracker in you. They have really stepped up their game this time around" Artemis pointed out.

"Those bastards" Butler muttered under his breath, so no one could here.

Juliet saw the wound and immediatley went to her big brother's aid. Juliet found the tracker and tried her best to pull it out gently. Butler winced as it slid out. Juliet then left the room to put the bloody tools away. When she came back into the room, she walked over to Butler.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"Juliet, I'm fine" Butler reassured her. He looked over at Artemis and Holly. To his surprise, they were actually kissing. Butler cleared his throat, and Artemis and Holly pulled away from each other blushing furiously.

Meanwhile, in Artemis's ,3rd person, perspective...

Artemis told Butler about the tracker in his abs, walked over to Holly and sat down next to her. He picked a nearby towel and started wiping the blood off her cheek.

"What are we going to do" Holly said, worry shown in her eyes.

"Holly, it's going to be okay" Artemis said, reassuringly "Are you okay" He asked.

"I'm fine, Arty" She said, her eyes locking with his beautiful mis-matched eyes.

"Well, you're okay and that's what matters" Artemis said, leaning in closer to her.

"Artemis, I.."

"Sshh" Artemis cooed, stroking her cheek.

"But..." She couldn't finish because Artemis had already closed the distance between them, locking them in a sweet, gentle kiss. Artemis stayed there, unmoving, letting her decide wether to accept the kiss or pull away. Luckily for Artemis, she accepted. Holly put her arms around his neck, while Artemis put his arms around her waist. They didn't have much time in their love trance because Butler awkwardly cleared his throat, announcing his discomfort. They pulled away, both blushing furiously.

"What do we do now?" Butler directed to Artemis. Artemis was suddenly at a loss for words.

It took awhile for to Artemis finally regathered his wits and said "We have to find out who else is helping them, there is now way they could have dug a hole that big, without the help from a dawrf...but who is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the short story I know it's been awhile, and I know McTavish is from the Modern Warfare series, but I had no idea what to name the leader NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENEDED Enjoy the chapter please review**

Artemis Fowl Ch.4

Underground, Turnball was redirecting his men and planning another attack. They had all the help they could get and it would be almost impossible for Artemis to stop them. He had been speaking with Minerva, since she had brains, and she had said to attack when they least expected, but not to kill them.

"We have to tunnel under them again, but around mid-night, when they're all asleep" Minerva had directed Turnball's men

"Umm excuse me, Mud girl, but these are my men who are you to tell command my team" Turnball said, glaring at Minerva.

"No offense, but the last you led them without a plan, they were all killed and Artemis found out about the trackers" Minerva spat at Turnball

Turnball raised his hands in defeat. "Well what did you tell them to do?" Turnball asked.

"This plan doesn't involve you, so no need to ask" Minerva said, while a small vampiric grin spread across her face.

"You look exactly like that Mudboy when you smile like that" Turnball said.

When Turnball left, Minerva went back to telling the men her plan. It was a plan that would put all of these men at risk for their lives, and they knew this.

"You have to sneak into Fowl Manor at midnight and kidnap Captain Short, without awaking Artemis or the man beast, Butler, got it?" Minerva instructed the team.

The team understood and replied with a "OORAH". "Someone wake up the dwarf, you'll need to tunnel under the Manor to do this without detection". They went to cell that held the dwarf prisoner.

"Let me go, I'm done helping you!" The dwarf screamed.

"Shutup dwarf, you're going to help us get Captain Short and if do anything to jeopardize this mission, then Opal will see to your death" Spat the team leader, McTavish.

"NOO, I WILL NOT HELP YOU GET HOLLY!" The dwarf screamed and squrimed in the hold, trying helplessly to get out.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY DIGGUMS, SHUTUP!" McTavish yelled and smacked the dwarf across the face.

Mulch was forced to see to the capturing of one his best friends, and she probably would never forgive him. Mulch was dragged to the location/mission site and began tunneling. The team followed. Once they reached the surface Mulch was punched across the face and passed out falling down the hole he had just created. McTavish looked down at the limp body and smiled, while shaking his now throbbing fist.

"Now we won't have any problems" McTavish said, triumphantly as they continued to move through out the house. They reached the guest room that Holly was staying in and slowly opened the door. The door was quiet and they walked in. McTavish strode to the bed and looked at the sleeping elf. He took out a roll of tape and taped her mouth, her hands, and her bare feet. She awoke immeaditley and struggling furiously and helplessly to get out of the restraints. She tried to scream for Butler, but all that came out were muffled cries. McTavish put a human pistol to her head and she was silenced. Another member of the team set their neutrino on stun and shot Holly, immeaditley knocking her out. McTavish put the LEP Captain over his shoulder and the team moved back to hole. They had just opened the door, only to go back into the room. Outside was Butler who was making his way to dojo. They waited for him to enter the dojo and they made break for the hole. The second in command jumped down the hole and landed soundlessly. McTavish gently set down the limp body of the LEP Captain and the second in command caught her. They were able to execute the mission without a flaw and restrained the LEP Captain into a cell.

Artemis awoke earlier then he expected 'something's wrong' Artemis thought. As soon as he let that thought settle into his brain his body jumped out of his bed and set off at a sprint to Holly's room. He burst through the door and saw nothing in Holly's bed, but a note. It read "I told you I would get her. Now it's your turn to suffer". Artemis felt his heart sink and let sadness creep up on him, only to be replaced by seething rage.

He ran downstairs to the dojo, where he knew, no doubt, Butler would be. Butler noticed his young charge's expression and automatically knew something was wrong.

"Holly is not in her bed, or anywhere on the grounds" Artemis told Butler through little gasps of air. He then gave Butler the note that was found on her bed. He read and his face, uncharacteristically, went pale. They were both in a state of utter shock. It was time for Artemis to put his brain to work on how to get Holly back...again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I know its been awhile I've been on vacation. This is Ch.5 of ,y story hope you all like it. I've changed the name of this story a few times I know its confusing just bear with me I just didn't like the other names. Anyways tell me what you think, I don't know when I will post again. If i don't get any reviews I'm going to start to think you don't like my story and I'll stop posting, so please REVIEW!**

Artemis Fowl Ch.5

"What are we gonna do?" Butler asked his young charge. Artemis couldn't speak, his mind was still processing the fact that Holly might die.

"I don't know" Artemis replied, but in reality he had plan that most likely Butler wouldn't approve.

"Butler, we need Mulch to help dig into Opal and Turnball's hideout" I'll contact him right now, and Butler left to conatct Haven.

Butler went into the study and took out the ring/communicator. He sliiped it on his pinky finger, as that was the only digit it fit on. He said, "Contact Mulch Diggums" The communicator beeped and he could hear the ring. After awhile someone picked up. They didn't have time to say anything because Butler cut in, "Mulch, we need you, how fast can you get up here?" A voice spoke, it was familiar, but definitley not Mulch.

"Mulch is unavailable right now, he is too busy helping us destroy you, please leave a message after the beep...beep" The voice mimicked a beeping noise and hung up.

Butler walked briskly towards Artemis, trying to seem casual, but Artemis saw right through him. "They have Mulch too don't they?" Artemis asked, not surprised.

"Yeah, that's the dwarf that was helping them" Butler said.

"Well...I guess were on our own then" Artemis said, looking out of the dojo's (bullet-proof) window.

"Do you want me to contact Trouble and the LEP" Butler offered.

"Whatever will help us get Holly back" Artemis replied.

Butler left the room again to contact Trouble and the LEP to send Retrieval One. "Trouble Turnball's got Holly and Mulch, who knows who else he's got with him, can you send Retrieval One" "I'll have to get clearance but I'll get a team up there ASAP" "Thanks, Trouble" "No problem, I'll contact you as soon as we get on the shuttle" and with that Trouble disconnected.

When Butler walked into Artemis's bedroom, Artemis was writing on some paper. "What is that Artemis?" Butler asked.

"You'll know soon enough" And with that Artemis left the room with the paper folded in his hand.

Down in the Lower Elements, Trouble had gotten clearance for an above ground rescue mission. Retrieval One was arming up and testing thier weapons. Trouble came in and caught the teams attention with a cough.

"Alright boys, Opal, Turnball, and an unknown alias have kidnapped Captain Short and is holding her captive-" "Again" interupterd a sergent from the back.

"Shut up sergent or I will have deranked and put you on traffic duty for the rest of your LEP career" The commander shot. "As I was saying, we will go up to Fowl Manor to strategize with Fowl and Butler" the commander finished.

Artemis paced around his study, racking his brain for a solution that didn't involve him or anyone else that cared about to die. Artemis finally came up with the conclusion that despite his efforts and due to the current situation, somebody was going to die either him...or Holly, and he was not going to allow Holly to die as long as he's alive.

This was by far the most difficult decision in his life, but what he was thinking of doing what hurt some people...especially his love, Holly.

About fifteen minutes later, Trouble and Retrieval One arrived at Fowl Manor, geared up and ready for an assault. "Alright, Fowl, when are we going in?" Trouble asked, sounding very intimidating.

"You can go in now, if you want Opal to kill Holly" Artemis replied.

"OK OK, Mudboy, so what are we supposed to do?" Trouble asked, irritated.

Artemis pulled Trouble away from the group to speak with privately. He led the commander into his study.

"Trouble, Opal wants me so send me in with some equipment and if I can I will call in your team, when or if I know Holly is safe" Artemis said as soon he shut the door. Trouble looked at the human, clearly puzzeled.

"Did you hit your head or something, Artemis" Trouble said.

"No, listen Trouble if she dies I swear on my life, that I will go on a rampage to find this bitch and if I die, so be it" Artemis said in a cold voice that he had'nt used since he was 12-years old.

Trouble was scared, but kept his composure. "Artemis, if you die and Holly lives then she'll blame me and I'll go to my grave with that on my conscience" Trouble explained, "I'm sorry, Artemis, but I can't do that" and with that Trouble walked out.

Artemis stared after him 'looks like I'm on my own' Artemis thought. After awhile Artemis rejoined the group and they began to strategize.

"We need to flank them from all sides, so they have no escape. We'll have snipers at the ready, trained on Opal, if she tries anything on Holly she won't even have time to say 'LEP'" Trouble said.

"Looks like we have our plan, but we'll need to wait Opal said she will contacting us to give us her demands" Butler said.

"Okay, Team, weapons check and ammo" Trouble said turning to his team.

Trouble turned to Artemis, "Artemis, this is an important operation, we don't wanna get anybody's hopes up, so we'll have to assume the worst". When Artemis heard that his breathing hitched. He couldn't even stand the thought of not spending the rest of his life with Holly. He hadn't shown anyone the notes that were given to him and Holly, in hopes they would have already captured Opal and Turnball.

Artemis turned to Butler and said, "Butler, I didn't wanna show you this because you probably would have gone overboard, but I think this is important, so here" Artemis said handing the notes to Butler.

Butler read the letters and, after he read the last line, glared at Artemis. "Why didn't you show me this sooner, I could have prevented this" Butler shot at Artemis.

Artemis was taken aback by his bodygaurd's sudden break of professionalism. "Because, old friend, I didn't Holly thinking she couldn't handle herself" Artemis said, staring guiltily at the floor.

"Well now what are you gonna do, Artemis" Butler said trying to conatin his anger.

"I'm sorry, Butler" Artemis said.

"I don't under-" Butler cut himself off at the moment Artemis jumped in the hole to go after Opal. Butler stood there gaping the hole.

"Looks like Artemis waits for no one, everyone down the hole NOW!" Butler practicly screamed.

Butler was the first to jump down and saw Artemis turn a corner and then see him drop limply to floor as if he had been knocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had MAJOR writer's block. I have a lot of ideas now with the help of my friends and Kellycat77. Thank you so much for the help. Also I wanted to tell you my inspirational song that encouraged me to write this story they're called Holly (Would You Turn Me On) and Remembering Sunday both by All Time Low.**

Artemis Fowl Ch.6

Butler only saw Artemis's legs being dragged away before he too was knocked unconscious. Trouble was watching from the top of the hole as the events unfolded. He waited a good 20 seconds before entering the tunnel. He slowly lowered himself down and looked up and down the corridor.

"Clear" He whispered to his team.

The team jumped down and immediatley scanned the entire west wing. "It's like Koboi labs only underground" Said Trouble's second in command, Tye.

"Stay quiet, we don't wanna end up like those mud people" Trouble said.

"Briggs, you and Smith take the right flank, Tye and Rock, take the left flank, Parus, you're with me, we'll go up the middle" Trouble instructed.

The team split up, and went through different corridor's. "Briggs, I gotta a bad feeling about this" "Suck it up Smith, we're supposed to be elite fighters, so act like one" Briggs said.

Trouble was approaching an intersection at the end of the long hall. When they reached the intersection, Trouble and Parus stopped at the corner and looked at each other for the 'go ahead'. Trouble nodded and they turned their corners sharply, raising thier modified human M4 Carbines, complete with EO Tech holographic sights, supressors, adjustable stock, and a laser that was only visible if you used night vision goggles, which were strapped their helmets, along with a bullet/laser proof vest, black fatigues, black combat boots, a secondary weapon holster on their belt, a combat knife strapped to their ankle, human flasbangs, fairy (silent) grenades (Similar to a mini bio-bomb), and a skull patch on their left sleeve.

"Clear left" Trouble reported.

"Clear right" Parus responded.

They decided on going to the right, towards the security room, so they could disable the cameras. Amazingly, they had gone about the tunnels undetected. They reached a door that said "Security room, authorized personnel only". Trouble looked through the window to see two guys monitoring namy screens. Trouble opened the door slighly and was releived when it made no sound. He threw in a flashbang and closed the door. Once he heard the bang him and Parus barged in and shot the two, momentarily blind and deaf, gaurds in the chest. The gaurds fell lifelessly to the floor as the commander strode over to kill the cameras feed. After that Trouble called the rest of the team to regroup. When the team came together Trouble was nowhere to be found. They tried calling his communicator, radio, and just plain screaming his name. All of a sudden a weird looking grenade bounced in the room, only it wasn't an explosive. It was a gas that knocked the team unconcious.  
Turnball walked over to the sleeping operatives and carried them one by one into a cell. A laughing figure disguised in the darkness of the shadows, spoke up.

"Hey there, Turnball" said the mysterious figure.

"Who are you" replied the elf, truly terrified as to who and what this being was capable of.

"My idenity will be revealed soon enough, now tell me where's the Mud Whelp" 'Something about that last word sounded oddly familiar' Turnball thought. At that moment the identiy of this mysterious being was clear to him.

"Room 8-12" Turnball said, sounding smug.

"Hmm...isn't it odd how he's been put in a room which just so happens to be his brithday" said the figure, smirking wildly, though not visible.

"Whatever, just hurry up before I change my mind and call Opal" Turnball said, getting rather annoyed.

The figure walked away, down the hall, and vanished around a corner. The man walked into Artemis's room/cell and hovered over the unconcious being. He picked up Artemis and took him to another room with no windows, only a giant metal door that locked from the outside. He set Artemis down on a bed, similar to a hospital bed. He strapped the restraints on Artemis's wrist, abodmen, and ankles. He then put tape over his mouth and walked out, never once, glancing back.

Butler awoke in a strange room, with one giant window along one wall, similar to an interrogation room, only the room had a bed and door that led to bathroom. 'Familiarize your surroundings' Butler thought, remembering his training. He looked around and saw a small water fountain, a bed, a bathroom, a large one-sided glass window along one wall, a camera, and compartment on the door, most likely for the delivering of food. The walls were a bright white and so was everthing else. He tried busting down the door, but it was indestructible, similar to the ones Butler installed at Fowl Manor. He then noticed a camera in the top right corner of the room. He then walked over and punched the camera with all the force he could muster. The camera shattered and fell to the floor. He took out his phone and hooked a wire to the camera's central port. He was so grateful that Artemis taught him how to work with electronics in exchange for him to work Butler. He pushed some buttons and an image filled the screen. The image was of Artemis, unconcious, tied up and a small image of a figure in the corner, hidden in the shadows.

"Well, Butler, I hope you will be paying for the camera" said Opal from the entry.

"Opal, what do you want now" Butler asked, slowly turning to find Opal with a human 9mm pistol trained on him.

"I want Artemis's life, that's what I want" Opal said, rather irritated at Butler's cluelessness.

"Why" Butler said, trying to buy some time, while slowly and unnoticeably moving forward.

"That piece of shit ruined my life's work. I was just trying to make Haven more technologically advanvced. As soon as I achieved that they would beg for me to become the ruler of Haven" the megalomaniac pixie responded.

"That's still no reason to kidnap and kill Artemis. You don't know enough about him to assume he is the 'dream killer'" Butler said.

"Butler, shut up. Remember you're my prisoner and I can and will have executed" Opal threatened.

"Okay, just calm down"

"Do not tell me what to do" screamed Opal and as soon as she said that Butler rushed her and in a matter of seconds had knocked the gun out of her hands, secured the weapon, and restrained Opal by pinning her to the floor while he put the gun to her head.

"Where is Artemis" Butler demanded

"I'll never tell" Opal replied through strained gasps of air

Butler pulled back the hammer with a clicking sound. "OK OK, he's in room 8-12" the pixie said.

Butler took the liberty of the situation and knocked her unconcious, tied her arms and legs, and taped her mouth shut. He then left the room closing the metal door behind and breaking the lock so she could never get out. Butler set off at a sprint towards Artemis's room. He wasn't even out of breath when he reached the door. He knocked it off its hinges only to find out that there was no one there. He walked back into the hallway only to find Turnball walking down the hall. Luckily, his back was turned away from Butler, so he caught Turnball by the shoulder and restrained his arms.

"Where's Artemis" Butler demanded again.

"I don't know" Turnball replied, scared shitless.

"Don't lie to me" Butler said, as pushed the muzzle of the weapon to the back of his head.

"I-I don't k-know, honestly, T-Trouble took him" the elf stammered.

"Trouble?" Butler said, obviously confused.

"Yeah, he's been giving us intel on you and Artemis" Turnball said. Butler knocked him out as well and searched him for anything useful. He found a supressor that fit his 9mm pistol and he screwed it on. He then aimed the pistol at the elf and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the back of the head. Butler showed no emotion at all. He then ran down a hall and began opening every door. He opened 5 doors before coming to a metal door and locked from the outside. The door wouldn't budge, so Butler went to either find a key or some explosives.

**Hey I need some advice my friend thinks it would be a good idea to have Minerva use Artemis as her own little sex toy and have her way with him I know, he's wierd but I don't know. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't get any reviews, so I killed someone off in this story. If I don't get any reviews on this one I'll kill someone else. muahhaha. Anyways, I was going to make it longer but I needed to update soon or you guys would have killed me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

Holly awoke a few minutes after her capture, dazed and confused. She scanned the room and thought 'How many times am I going to wake up in a strange room'. She sat up on what she can now see was a hard, cold bed, similar to the ones in Howler's Peak. She came to the realization that she was in cell with a metal door that locked from the outside. She felt a breeze on her leg and looked down to see she had a tear in LEP jumpsuit that went down the entire length of her leg. She bent down and touched her exposed skin. The tear started on her thigh and went down to her ankle, and you can slightly see her black lace panties. She didn't care much though, she was a little preoccupied with her current situation. She located a camera in the corner of the room and walked over to it. She examined it very carefully, and noticed the thing wasn't even on.

"Well that's stupid" She thought outloud.

She heard someone outside her cell and began banging on the metal door. Then she heard an unlocking noise and stepped back. When the door opened she saw Trouble standing there, smiling. She embraced him, while he did the same.

"Are you alright?" Trouble asked, letting her go.

"Yeah, I'm fine, where's Arty?" Holly asked.

"Holly...Artemis is...dead" Trouble lied, though sounding very convincing.

"Wha-" Holly choked out as the tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, Opal killed him...I'm sorry" Trouble regretted telling her that as she broke out in tears. Tear streamed down her face, staining Trouble's uniform.

"Where is Opal?" Holly said through her tears. Trouble hated seeing Holly cry and almost broke out in tears as well, but he hid it well.

"She's in Butler's cell" He said.

"Butler's here too?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Artemis jumped in the hole to come save you and Butler followed. Butler wasn't looking behind him and got knocked out, like Artemis when he turned the corner" Trouble explained.

"Where is his cell, do you know?" She asked him looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes and tears still streaming down her face.

"Yeah, follow me" He said as he led her to the room.

When they arrived the noticed the lock had been busted, so Trouble took out one of the mini bio-bombs and taped it to the door. They stepped back and Trouble pressed the detonator. A blue orb surrounded the metal door and melted it. When they could see again, they saw Opal tied to a bed with her mouth taped shut. Holly walked in but found no Butler. She took Trouble's sidearm from it holster and aimed it at the pixie.

Holly the ripped the tape off a her mouth and asked, "Any last words?"

"My only regret is not killing that stupid Mud Boy" She said.

"What?" Holly asked confused.

"I was going to kill him after I came to check on Butler, but that behemoth took me out" She explained.

Holly turned back to Trouble and slowly aimed the 9mm at him. He backed and ran into something that was very wall-like. He looked up to see Butler in the door way with his arms crossed, implying that he was not getting out of this without paying the consequences.

Trouble knew he was in some deep shit, and there wasn't any way out of it. He knew Holly would make him suffer and would probably hate him for everthing he's ever done. The next thing he did would haunt him forever. He walked over to Holly, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. His hands reached for a 'plasma grenade' on his belt and pulled the pin. Holly had no idea, and she was pinned in Trouble's grip. Butler, being very highly trained, noticed Trouble's intentions 'If he couldn't have her then no one would'. He ran over, punched Trouble and sent him flying unconciously. As he was punched, he dropped the grenade which went rolling in Holly's direction. Butler picked her up and threw her out of the room. Holly came to a skidding halt when she hit the nearby wall. She opened her eyes just in time to see a blinding blue light illuminate from the room.

"BUTLER!" screamed Holly, as tears pricked the corners of her eyes yet again. 'He has to survive, he's survived worse' Holly thought as tears began to well up in her eyes and blur her vision. She sat there against the wall, her knees up to her chest with her arms around them and her ace buried in her knees. She sobbed for a few minutes before she realized she need comfort and the only one to do that was Artemis. She didn't know how she was going to tell him, but she would eventually have too. She set off down the hall, red-faced, to find Artemis.

**I forgot to mention. Artemis is very vulnerable and Minerva is still at large. You never know if her emotions could overwhelm her and she might end up killing him. Oh yeah, I'm that evil, I could still kill Artemis off :) Review please...or else **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey , This time I posted early :). Ok well anyway, this chapter does contain lemon. I only wrote this cuz my friend would not shut up about this idea, so here it is. Chapter 8**

Artemis awoke half an hour later, completely oblivious of his previous thoughts and current situation. His mind was still a little fuzzy, but soon he started to catch up on what had happened. He remembered jumping in the hole and getting knocked unconcious. He also remembered hearing Turnball talking to someone who was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't see who it was because the screen in his 'mind office' was black. The last thing he was able to last hear was the lock of a door. He opened his eyes only to shut them again as the bright light struck his unadjusted pupils. He opened his eyes once again and saw he was in a room that resembled a bomb shelter. There was a iron door, a very uncomfortable bed, and a red stick. Artemis couldn't quite make out what the red object was, but as his vision cleared he could see the words that were along the red cylinder. 'TNT, this might come in handy" thought Artemis as he tried and failed to get out of the bed. He looked down and found his wrists, abdomen, and ankles shackled to a rail. He heard the iron door creak open and looked to see who had entered.

"Hello, Artemis" said a woman's voice.

"Minerva" Artemis said, relieved.

"Well, well, well, the great Artemis Fowl the II has fallen hostage to a woman, and a beautiful one at that" Minerva bragged.

"Wait, 'hostage', you're with Opal? Why?" Artemis asked.

"One, because you destroyed my life's work and two, because you fell in love with that elf and it should have been me."

"Minerva, I would like to point out two things. One, I thought you had forgiven me for that years ago and two, nothing you do will change my mind about who I love" Artemis said, strangely calmly.

"The first reason was just to get me in with Opal. The second one WILL change" Minerva said as she leaned over him.

"Minerva, untie me, I love Holly and only Holly" Artemis said, irritated.

"Tell me, have you been sexually active with her?" Minerva asked, sounding smug.

"What?! NO!" Artemis snapped.

"Have you been sexually active with anyone?"Minerva asked.

"No" Artemis said, through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's about to change" Minerva said, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, though he had an idea of what she might do, he had to be sure.

Minerva started taking off her sweater, then her shirt, and then her pants. Minerva was left in nothing but her bra and panties. Artemis closed his eyes and fought the urge to look. He felt a warm hand touch his cheek and he jumped.

"Relax" Minerva whispered in his ear.

Artemis started violently pulling at his arms and legs, but to no avail. He felt her hand slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She then went down to his pants and began to unzip them. Artemis could fight his erection and it formed a tent-like shape in his Armani boxers. Artemis finally dared to open his eyes and look down. He saw Minerva eyeing his lips, hungrily. He was about to say something when Minerva launched her body towards his face and closed the distance between their lips. Minerva licked his lips requesting entry, but Artemis kept his mouth shut. Artemis felt her hands go down to his side and pinch him. Artemis gasped and Minerva took her chance to invade his mouth. Atremis felt her tongue exploring his mouth, so he bit her. Minerva shot back and rubbed her tongue with her fingers.

"Ow, why did you do that?" Minerva asked, surprised.

"I don't love you nor will I ever, now let me go" He demanded.

"Oh, no, Artemis Fowl, You're mine whether you like it or not"

Artemis felt her pull down his pants and boxers, revealing his very erect member. Artemis had never felt more violated in his whole life. She took his member in hand and began to pump up and down. Even though Artemis's body was in pleasure, his mind knew this was anything but pleasurable. She began to lick his throbbing cock and finally pulled her mouth over the began to bob her head, stopping at the peak to lick his head and back down to the base. Artemis couldn't take it any more. Any moment now he would explode. Just as he was reaching his climax she stopped. Minerva off her little 'toy' and brought back a gun. Artemis's eyes widened at the sight of the Sig Sauer..Butler's Sig Sauer. Minerva kissed him again and invaded his mouth once more. Minerva felt his mouth beginning to close on her tongue once again, so she put the gun to his head. The feeling of the barrel against his temple stopped him from biting her again. Artemis had to sit there and let her violate him. When Minerva came up for air, she also began undoing the clasp on her bra and taking off her panties. Artemis could do nothing but stare. He had to admit, she was beautiful. She straddled Artemis's legs and lowered her wet clit over his member. She winced at the minor pain it caused as she gently lowered herself, but after awhile it went away and she began moving up and down at a steady pace. After a good ten minutes of steady movement, Minerva began to jump on him harder. Artemis couldn't imagine the pleasure he was in, but he would definitely get Minerva back for this. He was already planning her death on making it look like an accident. She began to jump on him harder until she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She came all over Artemis stomach and Artemis followed suit, soon after.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Minerva teased.

"I. Will. Enjoy. Killing. You" Artemis said through gasps of air.  
"And how exactly, do you plan on killing me?" Minerva asked, "You're still tied up"

"Butler will come get me and when he does, I'll make sure you are never heard from again, and for my own fun I'll use his torture tools" Artemis said, angrily.

"Oh come on, Arty, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it" Minerva said, reclasping her bra.

"That was very humiliating, you...you...you raped me" Artemis said, shocked as realization hit him.

"So?" asked Minerva.

"'So?' I thought we were friends?" Artemis said.

"We are, but as you can see I like you more than a friend" Minerva said in a tone that meant 'duh'.

"What do you mean 'are'? Do you believe after what you just did, I would continue our friendship?" Artemis asked.

"So...we are not friends?" Minerva asked, sounding upset.

"NO!" yelled the teenager.

Minerva was momentarily sad, then it was replaced by anger and hatred. She gripped the pistol in her hand so hard, it made her knuckles turn white. She turned to Artemis and began raising the pistol. She was aiming for his head, the kill shot. She was about to pull the trigger, but she heard what sounded like sobs outside the door. She went into a chest and pulled out a bullet/laser proof vest and an extra mag for her pistol. She threw on her vest and snapped it on. She looked towards Artemis.

"Je serai de retour pour vous tuer momentan ment" She said in French.

Artemis didn't look scared, and he truly wasn't so he replied "Je vais tre en attente"

Minerva turned back to the door and opened it, entering the corridor carefully. Artemis watched her leave and as soon as the door closed he pulled out a key he had taken from Minerva during their "activities". He unlocked his wrist restraints, which weren't buckled tight enough. He undid the other restraints and went to see what else was in the chest. He found a .44 magnum with full ammuniton, another vest, and a radio. He put on the vest, and put the .44 magnum in its holster. Then he grabbed the radio and began surfing the channels. He came across a channel that was in use previously but was now silent. He grabbed a map from the wall and set off to find Holly, his primary mission. He was definitely grateful Butler had taught him stealth too. He passed Minerva in the hall. Luckily, she didn't notice him. When she passed, Artemis ran for a door that was left open. Inside was empty, except a bed, and a camera. He looked around and found a patch of fabric. The patch said 'Commander' so Artemis knew it was Trouble's patch. Artemis left the room and went down the hallway, opposite of Minerva. As Artemis rounded the corner he saw another piece of fabric on a nail near the floor. He picked it up and saw the 'LEP' insignia on the thigh.

"This is Holly's" He whispered aloud.

Artemis finally reached the cell Holly had been staying in. He looked around the cell and couldn't find anything else. He was about to leave the room, when he heard footsteps in the corridor. He hid under the bed. Luckily, the sheets were long enough to cover the exposed side of the bed. He heard the footsteps enter the room, and he held his breath. The figure walked around the room, as if pacing. After awhile the person sat on the bed, and made Artemis's heart skip a beat. He closed his eyes, hoping he didn't get caught. He heard tiny sobs and he saw a drops of tears falling mere inches from his face. One dropped to the floor and splashed into Artemis's eye. He blinked it away, not trusting his arms, as they would most likely give away his position. Artemis raised the sheets slighty to see who was there. What he saw almost made him leap for joy.

"Holly?" He said, almost whispering.

The crying stopped for awhile and then Artemis heard her say "Great, now I'm hearing things"

"You're not hearing things, Holly, I'm here" Artemis said, as he slid out from under the bed.

Holly's eyes widened and she put her hands over her mouth. Artemis stood up, brushing himself off. As soon as he looked up, Holly jumped onto him with a hard embrace. Artemis barely caught her, struggling not to fall down himself. Artemis could feel her tiny body shaking from silent sobs.

"Holly, what's wrong?" He asked, concern in his tone.

"Artemis, I-I don't know how to tell you" Holly satmmered.

"Well, Holly, if its hard to say, just say it fast" Artemis said.

"ButlerdiedtryingtosavemefromTrouble" Holly said, almost too fast.

Artemis's heart sank, his bestfriend had died. Artemis could feel the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Artemis couldn't move, shock and angst claiming his body. Holly looked up and immediately regretted telling him that, as she saw the expression on his face.

"W-W-What?" He said, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, Arty"

Artemis sat on the bed, and put his head in hands. He tried keeping his tears in, but couldn't quite manage it. He felt as though his heart had been stabbed, hearing the news of his dead, loyal, and trusting bestfriend. Artemis could no longer keep in his sobs so he let them out, his shoulders racking. Holly sat next to him, patting his back.

"It's okay, Arty, he died a noble death" Holly said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Artemis said, through his sobs.

Holly picked up his head with her finger and angled it to face her. Her other fingers were gently stroking away the tears that were still streaming down his face.

"Hey" Holly said, grabbing his attention.

"Look at me, Butler was a bodygaurd, his life was constantly in danger. I also know he loved you like the son he never had" Holly said.

"I know" Artemis said, regaining his composure.

"What happened?" Artemis asked.

"Trouble was working with Opal. He told me you were dead. We went to Butler's cell and found Opal tied up, because of Butler. Opal said her only regret was not killing you. Trouble kew he was fucked, so he tried to back out of the room. Butler cut him off so he ran to me, hugged me tight, and kissed me. I tried to get away but I couldn't. He took out a plasma grenade and pulled the pin. Butler saw this, so he grabbed me and threw me out the door. The room was engulfed in a blue light, and well...you know" Holly said.

"I had a feeling Trouble was up to no good. Well at least you're alive" Artemis said, as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Where were you" Holly said, breaking off the kiss.

"Minerva tied me up in some room" Artemis said, leaving out the 'part'. He would have to tell her when they got out of this mess.

"Oh" Holly said "So where's Minerva now?"

"She heard you crying so she went to look for you, so we'll have to be careful when we leave this room" Artemis said.

"Ok" replied Holly, "Let's go"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry everybody for the late update. I know this is short, but I've been working on my one shot for the contest for Kellycat77. anyways thx for the support hop you enjoy. Also sorry I forgot all about Ark Sool. He's back in this chapter and very vengeful.**

Artemis was the first to poke his head out of the room. He looked to the right, then the left and found nothing. He motioned for Holly to follow him out. They walked into the corridor, and turned to the right. Artemis stopped at the corner, pressing his back to the wall. He peeked around the corner and saw Minerva with her back turned to them.

"She's right there" Artemis whispered to Holly.

"Who? Minerva?" Holly asked.

"Yes, but she is turned in the opposite direction" Artemis informed her.

"OK, let's make a run for it" Holly offered.

"OK" Artemis agreed.

Artemis ran to the nearest open room, followed close by Holly. They, coincidentally, ran into Butler's old cell. They were at the door, waiting for another chance to bolt. Artemis happened to turn his back and spot a piece of Butler's suit. Artemis walked over to it and picked it up. He was reminded of Butler's death and almost broke down then and there, but Holly tapped him on the shoulder, signaling him to run. Artemis held back his tears and drifted his thoughts back their current situation.

"Artemis, she turned a corner, let's go" Holly advised.

"OK" Artemis replied, shoving the piece of fabric in his suit pocket.

Artemis and Holly ran to the hole and jumped up, grabbing a piece of rock to hoist themsleves up. They continued climbing until they reached the living space of the Manor. They walked over to the couch and slumped in its soft, comfortable cushions. They rested for about 5 minutes and then Holly broke the silence.

"Why was Minerva after you?" she asked, curiously.

"Well..." Artemis said.

"What is it, Artemis? Spit it out" Holly encouraged.

"It was really humiliating" Artemis confessed.

"It's okay, I won't laugh just tell me" Holly assured.

"She...raped me" Artemis admitted, a red tinge appearing in his cheeks.

"WHAT?!" Holly practically screamed.

"Yeah, I was tied up and she raped me, while putting Butler's Sig Sauer to my head" Artemis regrettably admitted.

"I"LL KILL HER!" This time Holly did scream.

Holly ran over to the hole and jumped down. As soon as she landed she began yelling, "MINERVA!". Artemis jumped down after her. He hit the ground hard and fell on his ass. 'OW!' Artemis screamed mentally.

"MINERVA!" Artemis heard Holly scream again.

Minerva, on the other side of the corridor, heard Holly screaming her name. 'Perfect' thought Minerva. She walked into the main hallway and saw Holly at the other end. She was visibly angry and Minerva could only think that Artemis had told her what she did to him. She faced Holly and made a face that pretty much meant, 'Come and get me...Bitch'. Holly took off at a full sprint towards Minerva and jumped at her. They both fell to the ground, Holly on top of Minerva, placing punches to her face. She threw so many punches, Minerva lost conciousness, blood dripping from her nose and from cuts all around her face. Holly got off and found a pistol in Minerva's vest. She pulled it out , standing up, and aiming for her face. She hesitated a moment asking the Gods for forgiveness and pulled the trigger. The bullet found it's way in between Minerva's eyes.

"HOLLY! DID YOU JUST KILL HER?" Artemis exclaimed..

"Yeah" Holly replied, her voice level.

Artemis, for the first time in his life, was speechless. He couldn't wrap his head around the very idea that Minerva was dead, though he knew if she ever was murdered, it most likely would have been Holly to kill her. Holly saw the confused face painted on Artemis's features. Holly didn't regret what she did, but she didn't like the way Artemis looked.

"Artemis, I'm sorry" Holly said, half-heartedly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME JOIN THE FUN!" Artemis exclaimed again, a smile spreading across his face.

Holly smiled at him and held out her hand, the one with the pistol. Artemis took the weapon from her hand and aimed at Minerva. He shot 3 rounds at her, two at her chest, and another at her head.

"Now, let's go, Holly" Artemis said.

Artemis and Holly were walking back to the hole when Ark Sool came out behind them. Artemis nor Holly heard him. They were halted by the sound of a gun being cocked. They slowly turned around to find Ark Sool holding a rather large pistol.

"Hello Artemis, Holly. Nice to see you again" Ark said, menacingly.

"Hello, Sool" Artemis said with utmost venom in his voice.

"Should of known you'd betray the LEP again" Holly said.

"Yeah, and what? It doesn't matter 'cause you're not getting out alive to tell anybody" Sool said, a vampiric grin spreading across his features.

Artemis closed his eyes, thinking of every possible scenario. Sool didn't like what Artemis was doing. He didn't know what he was doing and he sure as hell didn't want to find out. He looked to Holly to find her grinning. This definitely wasn't good.

"Wha-What is he doing?" Sool stammered.

"I don't know" Holly lied, making it obvious.

"Hey, stop it!" Sool demanded towards Artemis.

What happened next totally threw everyone off a little...

**Oooh cliffhanger. Anyways, I really like how the story has progressed and hoping to finish soon, still don't know how many chapters I will make. Hope you enjoyed and until next time review, review, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry again for the late update, I've been real busy and had a major case of writer's block. I finally put up Ch. 10. I might end it here, unless you guys don't want me too. If you don't, Review, telling me to continue. I will continue if this story gets at least 5 more reviews. Anyways, this chapter is full of emotions. I won't keep you here any longer and please R&R.**

Artemis's thoughts were interupted by a loud BANG. Everyone turned around, looking in the direction of the bang. Sool ignored the matter and turned back to face the duo. He raised the weapon once more, aiming for Artemis. Artemis smiled evily.

"What you smilin' at, Mudboy" Ark Sool said, with venom in his voice.

"None of your concern" Artemis responded levely.

"Well stop smilin' or I'm gonna bust a cap in yo ass" Ark said, immitating a rival gang member.

At that time, a laser from a customized M4 Carbine was trained on Ark's forehead. He looked behind Artemis to see Retrieval One in diamond formation, guns raised at Sool's body. 'I'm not dying knowing I didn't accomplish anything' Sool thought to himself. Sool fired the weapon and the bullet found its way to Artemis's chest. As soon as Sool fired his weapon, he was engulfed in bullets by Retrieval One. The elf fell backwards lifelessy. The second in command, now the head of Retrieval One, walked over to check the elf's vitals. He was indeed dead as Tye had confirmed.

"Yep, he's dead" Tye said, dumbly, as if everyone didn't know already.

The entire team rushed to Artemis's side and began helping him up. His chest was pouring blood onto the concrete floors. The helped him walk to the hole, a man on either side of him. Even though he had on his vest, the bullet had kevlar and broke through the weak vest. They had to carry Artemis up the hole. Artemis winced at every movement, as they would cause immense pain. They weren't sure if he would survive. Holly was already tearing up, yet again. As they moved through the Manor, Holly never left Artemis's side, holding his hand the entire way. When he was set on his bed, Artemis couldn't take it anymore and passed out from blood loss. Holly was scared he wouldn't wake up.

The last thing Artemis saw was Holly standing over him, eyes dripping tears onto his face. Artemis felt his eyes close. He waited for awhile and opened them again. He was in his little mind office. Orion was seated across from him in one of many chairs seated around the circular conference table. Orion walked briskly to sit in the chair beside Artemis.

"You okay?" He asked, concern layered in his voice.

"Yes, why would I...Oh" Artemis said realizing what Orion was talking about.

Artemis's eyes started to tear up again. This time he let them run free, instead of holding them back.

"You know what saddens me the most?" Artemis asked Orion.

"What?" Orion asked.

"I never had the chance to bid him good-bye. I wasn't even there when he died" Artemis said, trying to control his sobs.

Orion put a comforting hand on Artemis's back. Artemis's body racked from escaped sobs. The sobs went on for about 10 minutes before he finally regained his composure. It was then Artemis realized something. He looked over at Orion and saw his face was full of concern for Artemis.

"Aren't you a part of me? Shouldn't you be affected too?" Artemis said.

"I never really knew Butler personally, you did. For me its like watching a movie and I never really developed an emotional connection with Butler" Orion said, sounding very Artemis-like.

"Oh" Artemis said.

Holly sat in Artemis's swivel chair at the desk in Artemis's room. Holly was about drift to sleep, when Juliet walked in. She saw the towels of blood surronding Artemis's form. She looked over at Holly and saw her red rimmed eyes and the tears stains on her face. She walked over and put an arm around her.

"You okay?" She asked, her tone one of concern.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid I have some bad news, Juliet" Holly said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Umm...Butler...died, trying to save me. I'm so sorry" Holly regrettably admitted.

"...What" Juliet said, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yeah" Holly said.

"Oh..." Juliet said and merely walked out of the room.

Holly could tell she was devastated. She was thinking about going to talk to her but fell asleep in the chair. Her dream was a happy one. She was in Artemis's garden and they lay there, their bodies facing different direction, but their faces lie next to each other. Their eyes watching the sky, in awe. They talked about previous adventures and possible future ones. They turned their heads to look at each other. Both their eyes full of love and affection. Artemis was smiling. His smile was not vampirc, but genuine and happy. Holly put her hand to her ice blue eye, and Artemis put his on his hazel eye.

"We will always be a part of each other" Artemis said, his voice full of love.

Holly just smiled and thought 'Who could've predicted I would fall in love with Artemis Fowl'. Holly leaned over and kissed Artemis full on the lips. They lingered for a moment, enjoying the other's taste, before breaking apart. They smiled at each other and turned back to look at the sky.

Artemis woke up in his room. He tried to sit up but a pain shot through his abdomen. He fell back to the pillows. He looked around the room and saw Holly asleep in his chair. He smiled at seeing her sleep. 'She looks so cute when she's asleep' thought Artemis. He struggled to stand as pain engulfed him. He finally made it off the bed. He looked down and at his bed, seeing towels drenched in blood. He looked down at where the pain was, mainly. He saw a bullet sized hole in his abdomen. He shrugged and continued to walk towards Holly. He shuffled across the carpet, the pain shooting through his body with every step. He finally reached Holly and put a hand on her shoulder. Holly bolted straight up when she felt a touch on her shoulder.

Holly looked up and saw Artemis standing over her. She jumped off the chair and embraced him. Artemis winced in pain. She felt his jump slightly and got off him.

"Sorry" She apoligized.

"It's fine, Holly" Artemis assured.

"How you feeling?" Holly asked.

"Well, I've had better days" Artemis said, half-joking.

"Are you sure you're okay? The real Artemis never jokes" Holly said, chuckling.

Artemis chuckled too and walked back towards his bed. Holly helped him and lied him down. Artemis tried to remember what happened, but it was still kind of fuzzy. He remebered getting shot and then everything after that was a blur. Holly walked into the light illuminating from Artemis's desk lamp. Artemis noticed her red-rimmed eyes and tear stained facem but also a look of relief. He remembered Butler and thought about how Juliet would react.

"Did you tell Juliet?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, she was devastated" Holly replied.

"I could imagine why" Artemis said.

"You should get some rest, Arty. You had a long, stressful day" Holly said.

"Yourself included. You should rest as you have also had a very long, stressful day" Artemis said.

Holly nodded and crawled into the bed, next to Artemis. She cuddled up in Artemis torso and layed her head on his chest. Artemis put an arm around her and they fell asleep in each other's arms, happyily.


End file.
